Merry Christmas, Aoko!
by JLGuyer
Summary: Christmas was the time to enjoy with family and friends. Aoko would just like the whole thing to be over.


Disclaimer: I own nothing

A Kaito Christmas

"Stupid KID fans! Stupid KID!" Aoko blinked away angry tears as she took in the torn and tattered state of her favorite scarf.

The Kaitou KID fans in the crowd that evening had taken offense to her anti-KID sign and had been aggressive in their pursuit to get rid of it.

Her father's men had broken it up as quickly as they possibly could but the damage had already been done.

Bunching the scarf up in her fist, Aoko continued her stormy path home.

The heist had of course gone off without a hitch. In fact, even the well known KID-Killer had been unable to touch the thief this evening.

Letting out a sigh, Aoko felt the anger begin to drain away leaving behind nothing more than the same old emptiness that had become her constant companion.

Her footsteps slowing, Aoko swung her bag off her shoulder flipping it open to shove the scarf inside.

As she did so her fingers brushed up against something that crinkled at the light touch.

Two tears that had stubbornly clung to her bottom lids finally found release at this reminder of yet another disappointment in her life.

Drawing the little box out of her purse, Aoko noted its time within the vessel had wrinkled the wrapping she had so carefully placed upon it.

The gift had been meant for Kaito but as it was two hours past Christmas and she hadn't seen hide nor hair of him all day, she wasn't sure what to do with it.

Her feet having carried on even as her mind flitted away to other things, stopped by sheer force of habit in front of her house.

Apart from the porch light that had been left on for safety, the little house was completely dark.

Her lips twisted upwards in a bitter smirk as the thought occurred to her that aside from that one little light it actually looked rather abandoned.

Her lips reversing into a dark frown, Aoko turned away deciding quite suddenly to stick Kaito's present in his mailbox.

If someone came along and stole it before he found it that was his own stupid fault.

Walking quickly down the block to his house, her mind noted absently that while her house looked abandoned, Kaito's, in the same state, looked as if it was keeping wonderful secrets.

Secrets it would never share with her.

Rubbing her face, Aoko closed the mailbox forcefully saying to the wind before heading home. "Merry Christmas, Kaito."

Unbeknownst to her, a white clad figure watched her from the shadows, the smirk of triumph that had graced his lips gone in the face of her sadness.

A twisted ugly feeling settled in the pit of his stomach at her words and creeping forwards after she'd gone, he carefully slipped the gift from the mailbox.

Paying no heed to the danger he would be in if anyone happened to glance his way, he slipped the wrapping from the box and cracked open the little black velvet jewelry box.

There nestled in blue satin was a silver four leaf clover tie pin.

Tucked up above it was a little white card with a silver Christmas tree trim. It read: "'Merry Christmas, Kaito! I still can't stand KID but I saw this and thought you might like it because of your admiration for him. Have a good holiday' ~ Aoko."

Two little letters had been scratched out and the thought of what they could have been made the feeling in his gut move up to his chest region.

Staring at the house which now had one lit window, his poker face completely shattered for just one moment before he turned away.

The sunlight was blinding the next morning and all Aoko wanted to do stay curled up under the covers.

But regardless of her own wants she forced herself to get up and go about her day. After all no one else was going to do the morning chores, now were they?

It was as she was taking ornaments off the tree, having decided to take it down early instead of keeping to the tradition of taking it down after New Years', that she noticed it out the window.

The door to their mailbox was hanging open.

Tossing the garland in her hand into the box of decorations at her feet, she marched out the door not bothering with shoes or coat.

About to just slam the door shut, a sparkle caught her eye and a look of wonder began to light up her face as she pulled out the box.

Its wrapping put her own simple red paper to shame. Gently caressing the delicate sliver snowflakes and dark blue bow, Aoko slowly shuffled back to the house.

Shutting the door behind her, she leaned against it as her trembling fingers pulled away the wrapping and pulled the top off the box.

Inside was a beautiful scarf. At one moment it looked blue, the next black, the next purple—scattered across it were dozens of gold and silver stars.

But the best part was when she lifted it to her face, within its soft folds was the scent of him.

A soft smile curling her lips, Aoko lifted the plain white card that had been hidden by the scarf and read: "'Merry Christmas, Aoko'– Kaito"

Simple words said by strangers all through the season and yet somehow they meant the world to her coming from him.

Wrapping the scarf around her neck and placing the card into her pocket, Aoko hummed a Christmas carol as she went to dispose of the package and wrapping, thinking as she did so that perhaps she would leave the tree up for a little longer after all.

Thank you Setsunakou for the wonderful beta.


End file.
